Tribute!
by dennisud
Summary: As Father's day is celebrated, Tenchi Masaki reflects back on the man that was his father! A belated father's day story. Hopefully, this time the story will be there for you to Read and Review!


**Disclaimer and Foreword: **Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever   
else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my   
original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi   
Muyo: Ryo-oki characters!Thanks to Tex James for his pre-reading help! 

**Tribute**

**Author's notes:** I felt that I wanted to say something about Noobuyuki simply because he isn;t usually one that you think of a noble and kind. But not all of Tenchi's characteristics came from his mother. and as father's day is here, I wanted to get this out not just for the sake of this character but for my late father as well as all the good kind and supportive father's out there.   
Remember, without them you wouldn't be here physically, or personally. Finally, this is not pre-read, and I want it to be out for Father's day. Since Fanfiction.net is out til 6/21/02, this will be published here!   
dennisud   
  


It had been a year!   
A year when Tenchi Masaki was now literally the head of the family, ...since his father died. 

It was a cool spring morning when Nobuyuki Masaki breathed his last breath.   
Everyone was there. Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka, their children Mayuka,   
twins Shiro and Aisha, and baby Achika. Washu and Yousho, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone.   
The whole family quietly sobbing, holding each other as Tenchi sat next to the bed holding his father's hand.   
He was stoic yet smiling at his father as he was the last thing he saw as he passed away.   
When he finally died, he led the family in a simple yet humble prayer.   
Then he asked to be alone with his father. After the last family member left the room.   
Shinji spoke! 

"I couldn't show it in front of everyone dad but, ... !" 

There Tenchi Masaki, in front of the body that once held the soul of his father, started to cry.   
It was a small whimper at first, then he built up to a quiet bawling that wasn't loud enough   
To alert the others but enough to alleviate his grief at losing his father.   
He then slowly got ahold of his emotions and then made a promise.   
One a month I will come up to see you Dad, and I'll make sure your laying right next to Mom.   
Now that you're gone, I can finally appreciate what you did for me Dad, ... and I'll never forget it.   
He then got up and kissed his father now cooling forehead, then he finally got up   
And left his father in his room to make the proper arrangements. 

The second Sunday of May. 

Tenchi was exhausted! Not only was he run ragged by his kids,   
But also was stuffed to the brim by Sasami's cooking and the usual antics of his family.   
Ryoko and Ayeka had planned everything for him and of course that meant that he,   
Being the Father got all the attention of all four kids. 

So, buy the time dinner time came Tenchi welcomed it not as much for the food,   
But more for the break he got from his children's attention.   
After dinner Tenchi then asked Ryoko and Ayeka to get the kids ready for bed as he had a monthly appointment   
To attend to. Both women knew about it and it's significance and readily accepted Tenchi's request.   
He then headed up the Shrine steps. As he was going up, his grandfather Katsuhito was coming down. 

"Grandpa, Why are you coming down?" 

"First, I have to talk to my father as is the custom, and two, I have my nightly walk with Washu to complete   
Before we have our evening tea. I assume you're doing likewise, my grandson?" 

Yeah, after my appointment, I plan on spending a quiet night with the girls and a good monster movie.   
Katsuhito chuckled and then bid good night to Tenchi before continuing down to Washu's lab to call his father. 

Tenchi finished climbing the stairs and then headed for his parent's gravesite.   
He had put a stone bench just in front of His parent's graves as well as one where his grandmother (Katsuhito's wife) laid.   
He took a few minutes to clean around all three graves to clear off dead leaves and other rubbish laid there by the winds.   
Then he sat down to contemplate what he wanted to say.   
He sighed then smiled, as he knew what he wanted to say. 

"Hi mom!" He acknowledged his mother who had died so long ago.   
"Hey, Dad, Happy Father's Day!" Tenchi then smiled as he thought of his dad and of how he now was one as well. 

"Boy it was busy to day. The kids ran me ragged, and though it id Father's day, it doesn't mean that I could really take it easy.   
Ryoko and Ayeka help so much though. They planned this whole day out for us and the smiles and laughter I heard from May,   
Aisha, Shiro, and Little Achika makes me realize just how you felt when you made me smile and laugh.   
What I wanted to say is thanks dad. Not just for what was expected of you as a father, but what you didn't have to do, but did." 

Tenchi then paused as he gathered his thoughts and then continued. 

" I am here not as my children's' father, ... but as your son and with Mom and Grandma as my witnesses,   
I am here to say to you dad, that I love you and I am proud that you were my father. Even with your little quirks,   
You still busted your butt to keep us in fed and a roof over our heads. And not just me, all of us, the girls and Grandpa as well."   
He paused again then concluded. "What I wanted you to know is that without your help, I don't think I or this family would be   
Here today!" 

He then stood up and knelt down in front of his father's grave. "I love you Dad, and I miss you and Mom vary much.   
I hope your happy, and to finish this I can tell you know that as of this morning, Ryoko, and Ayeka are both now pregnant!   
Hope this brings smile where ever you are." 

He then says a word of prayer, and stands up. He then heads back to the shrine stairs,   
Where he finds his wives there waiting for him. 

"Well, dear did father and mother enjoy the good news?" asked a smiling Ayeka 

"Well Hon, what did they say to being a grandfather two more times?" added an equally smiling Ryoko. 

In his head, Tsunami acknowledged to her champion his parents' feelings. 

They were ... overjoyed and send their love to all of us!" Tenchi then took each of his wives by their waist and slowly they all   
Walked down the shrine steps as they started to discuss new rooms and colors for the newest additions to the Masaki family. 

Meanwhile at the top of the stairs two ghostly figures stared down at their progeny.   
Both figures held each other and smiled down on their son and his wives. 

"Honey, are you happy being a Grandpa again?" Achika asked as she was held in a youthful looking Nobuyuki.   
Both seemed to look like they did when Tenchi was a baby.   
"I am happy that I am going to be a grandfather again, but I'm happier that Tenchi is now feeling   
What I felt like when I was here with him. And, I'm also thankful that I am now with you and being allowed to see my family   
Grow up is more that I could have hoped for. 

"Nubi, remember that the gods favor those with good hearts, and you have the biggest one I know.   
That is why you and I are here and why eventually we will all be together."   
Achika hugged him tightly as he returned it. 

They then faded slowly as Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka made their way to their home, and their family. 

Happy Father's Day to you, your dad's and your Grand dads!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
